


Smile Like You Mean It

by fits_in_frames



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-01
Updated: 2009-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whoever put Lee next to this damned Aussie is either a genius or a complete idiot, he hasn't quite decided yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile Like You Mean It

**Author's Note:**

> _someone is calling my name_  
>  _from the back of the restaurant_  
>  {the killers // smile like you mean it}  
>   
> Written for Porn Battle VII ([original comment](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/394717.html?thread=22683101#t22683101)).

Whoever put Lee next to this damned Aussie is either a genius or a complete idiot, he hasn't quite decided yet. He recognizes him vaguely; he's on one of those CBS crime shows he doesn't watch in the time he doesn't have. He's alternating between leaning forward to talk to the woman on his right and looking back at Lee, grinning his little mouth off. And Lee, who came here by himself, is trying his best to not squirm in his chair every time.

He finally gets up, and Lee thinks finally he'll be able to relax, but then there's a firm hand on his shoulder and a _men's room, ten minutes_ steeped in the down-under in his ear. His spine stiffens, and he's suddenly extraordinarily thirsty.

The dark-haired woman on his left chats with him while he checks his watch obsessively, and she won't let him get a word in when he tries to excuse himself. Five minutes passed the appointed time, he abruptly announces he has to pee, and leaves the flustered woman hanging in the middle of her sentence. He's usually not so rude, but the goosebumps rippling over his skin are getting out of control.

The bathrooms in this place a little one-room deals, and so he knocks on the door that reads _gentlemen_. "Someone's in here," a voice says, though the accent is that bizarre combination of casual, ruffian, and overly proper.

"It's me," he says back, willing his voice not to crack. "From the table."

The door opens. "Why didn't you say so?" He's pulled in by his tie and the door slams behind him, lock jangling as it gets redone. And then they're kissing with his back arched against the sink--hard and raw and not at all like a stage kiss, which is all Lee's been doing for a while, and there's hands all over him and a leg in between his and _good god_ , he doesn't even know what to do with himself.

"Wait," he says, putting up one hand when the other man pulls away. "I don't even know your name."

"Simon," he says, smiling and panting. "And you're late."

"I'm Lee," he says, and Simon, still grinning, grabs the back of his neck, and kisses him again. He doesn't even realize that Simon's been unbuttoning his shirt until he feels foreign fabric against his skin, and then Simon's mouth is moving down his neck, pulling his tie loose with his teeth, kissing down his chest, so he unbuckles his belt without even thinking. He braces himself against the sink, and Simon grins up at him just before he pulls on the elastic of his briefs and exposes his mostly-hard cock. It's a little bit creepy, but he doesn't care at all.

Lee's been sucked off before, both in a bathroom and by a man, but never both at the same time. At least it's not in the back of some seedy bar, and at least this guy knows what he's doing--palming his balls and everything. One of Lee's hands involuntarily go into his raucous blonde hair, twisting and tugging, and one of Simon's goes down the back of his pants, stroking his ass with lithe fingers. It feels so good just to have someone touching him like this that soon he feels that tingly feeling in his thighs and the words nearly get caught in his throat-- _gonna, gonna, gonna_ \--and Simon's a smart enough bloke that he's already standing up and out of the way when Lee comes onto the opposite wall.

Winded, Lee barely responds when Simon kisses him--he tastes like _him_ , and it's weird--and then kneels down to clean up. He flushes a couple of paper towels, against the request of the management pinned on the wall, and goes to leave but turns back before he does.

"It's been a while since someone actually came when I asked them. Why'd you do it, Lee?"

There's a thousand answers he could give, but the first one that leaps off his tongue is probably the most accurate. "Couldn't resist your smile."

Simon snorts, grins, and winks as he unlatches the door. "See you back at the table."

And as he catches his breath, the table coordinator was definitely a genius, Lee decides. An absolute, utter genius.


End file.
